Lies and Discoveries
by Keyblade Ninja 21
Summary: You've been in a relationship with Toshinori Yagi for a while now, but you're just now realizing that he's been lying to you. Trying to get the truth out of the man is difficult when you can barely get ahold of him, let alone have a conversation with him... This is written in a second person or reader POV.
1. Chapter 1

Here was the thing about Toshinori Yagi: He was literally one of the most genuinely good people you had met. You weren't sure how he did it all the time. He was always a gentlemen, always looking out for other people, always being _good._

You could tell because that's how your quirk worked: Your quirk was a sort of empathy quirk. You could feel others' emotions and get a general sense of them. Further down the line as you matured, you learned that your quirk could also manipulate different emotions to an extent. While you had never wanted to be a Hero, your quirk did help you with helping the Pro Heroes with any therapy or helping them cope with any particularly horrific incidents. So after some training and obtaining a hero license, you had your own therapist gig going with some of the heroes in the city. You were honestly surprised at how many Heroes had jumped at the chance while you had worked with Recovery Girl for a short while. It had started out with just you helping your friends, but then turned into a whole operation.

Which takes you back to Toshinori Yagi.

Feeling people's emotions could sometimes backfire. You could usually tell if people were lying. There was something to be said when you could see people's faces and feel their emotions exuding the exact opposite when they lied.

And Toshinori Yagi, your boyfriend, lied to you a lot. It had taken a while for you to notice, though. Usually when he had to cancel on your plans, he had called you over the phone, promising another attempt at a date later. You had known he was a teacher at the infamous hero school as the go-between for All Might; meaning he was usually busy so it wasn't a problem. Usually. Until you noticed the lies when he'd make some impromptu excuse and dart off…

 _"_ _Do you wanna cook dinner, or should I?" you asked, juggling the bags of groceries in your arms._

 _Toshinori held his own bags in his arms and walked beside you with a small smile. "You can, it always tastes better when you cook it."_

 _"_ _Mm hmm," you hum, side-eyeing him. "I think you just don't want to cook, Toshinori."_

 _He chuckled and shook his head. "I'll set the table and do the clean-up. Promise." Thanks to your quirk, you could feel the general happiness practically radiate off the man as he walked beside you. You weren't going to lie, you loved it. And loved him, but neither of you had said it yet. You could feel it from him, and you knew what you felt, so you hadn't pushed the issue at all. Words were pretty useless to you anyway._

 _Later on, you were mostly through with cooking, only finishing up the last touches. Toshinori had started to help, but had gotten a phone call while he set the table. You felt his happiness slowly seep into apprehension before he told you he had to get back to the school for something quickly and that he'd be back._

He hadn't come back, and the plates had gotten cold with dinner before you gave up waiting. You had wrapped his plate and put it in the fridge. In the end, you had gone to bed, alone and a bit frustrated. When you had woken up, you were still alone but the kitchen was cleaned up and Toshinori was nowhere in the house. He did leave you a little note on the fridge in apology, and explaining classes were beginning earlier today so he would be gone before you woke. There was a little cheesy over exaggerated smile drawn hastily in the bottom corner that seemed to melt the aggravation away, replaced with a fondness for the humongous dork you called boyfriend.

However, the fondness soon reverted to aggravation when this happened at least four times a week. Every time you asked, Toshinori exclaimed that the kids were at it again, or he got caught up in traffic, or some other coincidental thing that happened to prevent him staying home or spending time with you.

You sighed as you put down your phone, having just gotten a quick text from him, saying he couldn't be by to pick you up on your way home.

"Figures," you mutter under your breath, twiddling the phone in your hand. At this point, you weren't even surprised.

 _"_ _Let's go see a movie tonight!" you told Toshinori, excited over the new comedy romance flick that had come out. Normally men would scoff at films like that, but Toshinori had agreed with a smile. That was back in the early stages of your relationship. You had soon found out that he was a totally hopeless romantic at heart. Another fact that you had adored about him._

 _When the time came for the movie, you had been waiting outside the theater for about twenty minutes before you had given up and taken a cab home. Back to an empty house. Alone. He hadn't even texted that time or called._

Several instances like that, little in singularity but they added to a long and annoying list of occurrences.

While sitting at your desk, you could hear the distant rumbling of some villain attack a few blocks over. Suddenly, the foundation of your building began trembling from the aftershocks of an explosion. Shrieks from some of your coworkers could be heard as everything on your desk was knocked off. There were also plenty of screams from outside in the panic of people trying to run away from the danger.

"Everyone out, quickly! We'll be alright, just watch your step and get outside!" you shout, running outside your office. Panic and fear were nearly choking you, but it wasn't just yours. Thankfully, your building was only two stories, so everyone made it out quickly and safely, just one person falling on the way out over some kick-knacks that had fallen. You used your quirk to help her from becoming unresponsive in her panic, getting her outside without further incident.

"Are you alright?" a cop asked, running over to you. There were several others that were herding people away from the couple of buildings that had collapsed.

"Yes, please get them somewhere safe," you told the man before the ground shook once more. The building directly across the street collapsed after a small explosion, causing you and the cop to block your faces from the dust and debris that got sent flying. Stepping over some debris came a villain, laughing at the destruction.

"Run, go!" you tell the police officer. He hesitated only for a moment before taking the few others in your office away.

"Lookie, another Hero!" the villain clapped slowly. The villain was an older man, probably around his thirties or forties.

"What do you want?" you asked, trying to stall for time. He wasn't close enough for you to use your quirk on him to calm him down and subdue him. You really hoped he didn't have some crazy ass quirk that you had no hope for fighting against.

"Nice try, little Hero," the man grinned before running at you, small knives in his hands. He didn't seem to have any extra strengths from his quirk, neither speed nor strength, but he was still dangerous as he ran at you.

You make a mental note to thank the Pro Hero Gunhead for the lessons in self-defense over the years since he began seeing you. You made quick work of the villain, but before you could completely incapacitate him, another person grabbed you from behind and tossed you backwards.

 _Great, now there's two of them,_ you think. He must've had a duplication quirk of some kind.

Facing two enemies was a bit more difficult, especially since you hadn't had to truly fight someone in a long time. Sure, you were a Hero, but not at combat. You didn't go leaping into danger unless you absolutely had to, knowing there were far more capable heroes out there that could fight.

Both of them came at you, wielding a blade a piece, the first one having shared with the second. You spend most of your time dodging the knife attacks, only getting cut a few times minorly. Twisting and pivoting, you keep it up for about two minutes. Eventually, you trip the two into each other, pushing your quirk to completely overtake their emotions to put them in a trance-like state. Not quite unconscious but definitely unresponsive.

You were definitely sending Gunhead a gift basket full of goodies.

"NEVER FEAR FOR I AM…Here?" All Might's voice boomed and nearly echoed through the empty street as he leapt in and slid to where you were. His voice ended in a question when he saw you had taken the two villains down. You feel a strong rush of protectiveness and pride from the number one hero as he looked at you with his giant smile. "Well done! You've subdued the villain!"

"For now, but they'll wake up soon," you told him, feeling their muddied feelings through your quirk. "Is everyone else alright?"

"Everyone is safe and sound!" he proclaimed, giving you a big thumbs up. You feel a sudden rush of love from his emotions as he grins at you.

Love?

What?

Before you have time to think about it, the dull connection with the villain breaks as their bodies disintegrate into nothing, leaving clothes and a pile of ashes in their wake. It was while you took a step closer that you heard the beeping.

"Shit!" you gasp, turning on your heel and running towards All Might with a shout to run. Faster than you can register what happened, you realize you were in All Might's arms and flying through the air while smoke trailed behind the two of you.

"Are you alright?!" All Might asked sharply, setting you down and looking over you. Slightly shaky, you nod. Your breathing was quicker, and your stomach felt nauseous from flying so suddenly but you were alive and in one piece thanks to the hero. It wasn't until you tried to take a step back to get some air that you noticed one of your legs were burned from the calf down fairly bad, adrenaline and shock preventing you from feeling it.

All Might caught you before you fell, keeping you upright and steady as you found your balance on one good leg. You felt a sharp pang of regret and anguish from All Might as he kept one hand on your back. "I'm alright," you tell him. "It's just a burn." It could have been way worse if not for him, anyway. Fumbling in your pocket, you pull out your phone to see the last text message Toshinori had sent you.

Toshinori!

"Pick up, pick up! You better be alright," you mutter as you try to keep your balance on one leg. You feel a quick flash of surprise as All Might flinches slightly, but you didn't have time to worry about it. "Toshinori Yagi, I swear we are going to have words when I see you next," you grumble before trying one last time to call him. "Dammit."

"Don't worry," All Might smiled, although it didn't seem as bright as it was earlier. "No one was seriously hurt in the attacks. Just minor bruises and burns like yours."

You purse your lips. "I hope he's alright, he's supposed to be at the school. He's already going to panic when he sees my leg. Hey," you look up at him, squinting in the light. "Is there any way you can get me to Recovery Girl really fast? Maybe she can heal it and it won't look so bad, so he doesn't freak out."

A dull sadness shot through All Might's overall relief and emotions that still felt suspiciously like love. You weren't sure they were meant for you, so you tried to ignore his feelings. Maybe he was thinking about someone in his life… and you were keeping him from them even longer than necessary… Not to mention most people thought that your quirk was an invasion of privacy, even if sometimes you could just sense emotions without meaning too.

"Absolutely!" he agreed, smile a little brighter than before. "Hang on tight!"

Soon after, you were still being carried through the halls of U.A. despite telling the pro hero that you could walk perfectly fine, albeit not very fast. When All Might flung the door open to the nurse's office, Recovery Girl turned quickly in surprise, most likely expecting an emergency. Instead, you gave a pitiful wave to your old friend and pointed to your burned leg.

"What happened?" she asked you, shooing All Might out of the way of the bed he set you down carefully on.

"Explosion from a bomb," you tell her, wincing at the burnt skin. "It would've killed me had All Might not grabbed me. Thank you for that, by the way," you tell All Might with a smile. He still smiled at you, though somehow he seemed sad.

"We'll have to get rid of the dead skin first, then I should be able to heal you good as new. It was good you got to her so quickly," Recovery Girl told the number one hero.

"Not fast enough," All Might muttered under his breath so no could hear him.

Recovery Girl gave you another pat on the knee before leaving the room to get the necessary supplies and things she needed. "All Might, can I talk with you for a second? In the hall?"

"Oh, of course! It was nice to meet you," All Might said to you, before following Recovery Girl out into the hall. You smile as he sent you a little wave as he shut the door. Then you laughed outright when he opened the door again almost immediately after. "I am sorry about your leg!" Recovery Girl's hand shot out and pulled him away from the door before you could respond, so you got situated on the bed and waited for your friend to come back.

* * *

 **I have this posted on ao3 as well, but thought I should put this on here too in case anyone wanted to read it here.**

 **Reviews are appreciated! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

All Might followed Recovery Girl down the hallway, mind still worrying over you. He never wanted you to hide your pain from him, or for you to go out of your way so he wouldn't worry about you. Which was a bit hypocritical since he didn't want you to worry about him either…

He had been surprised to see you had beaten the villain on your own with no backup. He knew you had been taking self-defense lessons, but he didn't know you could do all that! His chest had puffed outward in sheer pride that his girlfriend was secretly a badass. He only wished he wasn't dealing with two other explosions over the few city blocks so he could've seen it.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked Recovery Girl, every piece of him wanting to go back to you and make you feel better.

She waved him a hallway over, out of ear shot of her office before she motioned for him to lean down closer to her significantly smaller height compared to All Might's. But as soon as he leaned down, she grabbed his ear and pulled. "You haven't told her yet?!"

"Ow ow ow," he yelped, steam clouding the area around him as he transformed back to his normal form. She still gripped his ear tightly, a stern look on her face.

"Well?" she demanded.

Toshinori let out a sigh, "No, no I haven't."

Now it was Recovery Girl's time to sigh as she released his ear, mumbling something about how stubborn and ridiculous he was. "I'm not going to tell you what to do since you don't seem to listen to me anyway, but I think you should tell her. You're a friend to me, but so is she."

"Point taken," he nodded, rubbing at his ear.

"Good," she said, before going back to her office, leaving him alone in the hallway.

* * *

"How're you doing, dear?" Recovery Girl asked you, coming back into the room with a small smile.

"I'm starting to feel it now that I've calmed down," you tell her, wincing as pain shot through your leg when you tried to move. Quickly, she began working, keeping you distracted by tales of the students she was now in charge of. A few in particular found their way back into her office on an almost daily basis, while others made sure to bring her thank you gifts for helping them out.

A short while later left your leg looking almost as new, your adrenaline crash not leaving you quite enough stamina to completely heal your leg. The skin looked almost as good as new though, still a bit red like you had put it into steaming hot water for a while. Recovery Girl grabbed some ointments and creams and used them before wrapping your leg in a lightweight bandage.

"You haven't seen Toshinori have you?" you ask after checking the time on your phone.

"Mmm," she hummed, "He's around here somewhere, I'm sure. Here's some painkillers, light dosage since I know they tend to knock you out."

Taking the couple of pills, you swallow them with the cup of water she grabbed you. "You're the best." She told you that you could rest in the bed for a while, but the campus was going to shut down in a few hours. You thank her and get comfy, knowing you'd have to call a cab to get you home. Toshinori, too, if he actually joined you. While the two of you didn't live together, you tended to stay at one place or another most of the days in the week.

When you wake up it's dark, only a few lights from the outside leaving shadows across the room. The painkillers made you feel a little groggy still, but otherwise you felt fine. After pushing yourself to sit up you saw Toshinori sitting in a chair next to your bed, head propped up into his hand, asleep.

"Toshi," you rasp, your voice still gravelly from sleep. "Toshinori."

You shake your head at him as he jumps slightly, looking around quickly. "You're awake!" he smiles, scooting closer to you. "How's your leg? Recovery Girl told me you were in here."

"Perfect. It just itches a little now."

"Hey, you two," Recovery Girl tells you two, coming into the room one last time. "I have to lock up, you ready to go?" She made sure you could walk and move your leg alright before officially giving you the go ahead to leave, however.

"Yep, thanks again," you tell her with a hug. "Toshinori, are you going to come home with me?"

"If you'd like," he blushed slightly with a look at Recovery Girl.

"I'd like very much. We still have to talk," you said, still wanting to talk with him about whatever it is he's doing when he kept cancelling on you and not returning. He at least looked sheepish, scratching the back of his head.

As Recovery Girl locked the door, she turned to the both of you. "I heard All Might gave you a couple nights off, Toshinori, so take care of her for a while, would you?"

You miss Toshinori's incredulous look at Recovery girl as your eyes widen in surprise. "Seriously, Toshinori?" As you look back at Toshinori, you miss Recovery Girl's smug look in response.

"U-uh, yeah," he answered with a shrug.

"That's awesome!"

The three of you walk out of the campus, Recovery Girl making sure things were locked. You got to see a glimpse of the principal as he walked around one last time, sending you a little wave with his paw as he left too.

A cab sat outside the gates, waiting for you and Toshinori to get there. After opening the door for you and helping you in, Toshinori got in after you, leaning forward slightly in the seat to avoid hitting his head on the interior roof of the car.

"I… I got your messages," Toshinori told you. "I can't say how sorry I am."

"We'll talk about it later," you tell him, leaning over into his side. The rest of the ride was in silence, but you could feel anxiety and shame as Toshinori sat there. You felt a little bad at making him wait and feel anxious the whole ride but there was no way you were talking about this in a cab while you were exhausted.

After thanking the cab driver, Toshinori takes your keys and helps you to the door, unlocking it and holding it open for you. "Do you want anything? Food or a drink?" he asked you. "Or do you want to go lie down?"

"I'm going to change into comfier clothes and lie down. Grab me a water bottle?" you give him a small smile as you head towards your bedroom down the hall. By the time you had gotten changed and into your bed, Toshinori had knocked on the door gently. You didn't need your quirk to see that he was nervous. "Relax, Toshi," you tell him, patting the bed next to you, helping him a little with your quirk.

He shuffled into your room before he sat on the bed and waited for you to get comfy before he laid next to you, legs bent slightly to keep himself on the bed. With his height difference, you have to scooch up the bed a bit so you can be face to face with him.

"I've just got one main question, and then we can go to bed," you yawn as you tell him. He nodded to prompt you to continue, still anxious. "Are you cheating on me?"

His normally tired eyes almost flared as he sat up quickly with a shout of "What?! No!" Then he began coughing into his arm. "Absolutely not!" he repeats, wiping his mouth.

"Whoa, whoa!" you lean up to help him, sitting next to him and rubbing his back comfortingly. "I believe you. I didn't think you were, but I had to cover all my bases." Your quirk told you he was being completely honest with you, still surprised and astonished you had jumped to that conclusion.

"I would never," he told you, wrapping his hands around your cheeks and looking straight into your eyes almost trying to forcing you to believe him.

You nod at him, acknowledging his answer. "Okay. But something has to change Toshinori." You hadn't quite wanted to go through all this tonight, but here you were. "I understand that you've been busy with All Might, and U.A., among whatever else you find to do in your spare time, and I'm not asking you to change any of that. This isn't some insane ultimatum or deal.

"But just try to remember that I'm here, too. I know that we're still figuring out how we can work together since we're both pretty busy, but it makes me sad and frustrated and angry when you ditch me and don't call or come back if we have plans. Just…," you took a deep breath, "Don't forget about me, okay?"

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, both of you sitting in the silence looking at each other. His hands that were around your face fall to wrap around you in a hug. "I'm sorry isn't quite enough, but…" he started saying before stopping. "I will try to do better, I promise!" Pulling back, you can see the fire in his eyes that you rarely see, while feeling his emotions and how much you and his promise meant. "Honestly, I figured you'd break up with me," he chuckled self-deprecatingly, not quite looking you in the eyes now.

It was then you realize that while you could feel emotions, you hadn't told him how you felt about him ditching your dates or being busy all the time. Waiting to get home had made him anxious, but it had been more than just his general want to avoid confrontation. He couldn't feel what you were feeling and had no way of knowing unless you told him.

"I love you, Toshinori Yagi," you smile brightly at him, trying to convey all the happiness and love into your words. Hopefully this would help him see what you felt for him, help convey that he meant a lot to you like you did to him.

It took him a moment to register your words, but when he did his face turned a bright red color. You smirk as the man you love sputtered and tried to control the blush that covered most of his face, looking at almost everything else in the room but ending up on you every few seconds.

 _You_ might not have needed him to say the words to know how the two of you felt, but _he_ certainly did.

 _Turns out, words weren't so useless to you after all._

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

When you wake in the morning, you ended up wrapped around Toshinori while you two slept. He had one arm wrapped around yours across his torso while the other dangled off the bed. You really needed to get a bigger bed or stay at his house more if you two were going to sleep together. He was just too tall for your bed comfortably, but your bed was softer than his.

"Toshinori," you call him softly. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

"No," he grumbled, turning onto his side completely, burying into the blankets. Chuckling, you give him one last squeeze before sitting up and stretching.

"What if I make you breakfast?" you ask him, leaning over him on the bed to poke at him.

His silence told you that he was thinking about it. Or maybe he had fallen back asleep. "Fine," he finally grumbled while sitting up, an adorable little frown on his face. His normally crazy hair looked even worse, some parts flattened while others stuck out worse than normal. "There is one more thing I want, though…"

"And what's that?"

He blushed while fidgeting with the blanket. "A kiss…"

 _He's such a dork,_ you think. He very rarely asked for any type of physical affection, seemingly content with whatever you gave him. However, you were glad he was almost comfortable asking for things. "For you, Toshinori," you tell him as you lean over the bed to him. "You can have all the kisses you want."

After a couple breathtaking kisses, you pepper kisses all over his face until he finally got out of bed. You told him to go shower and get ready while you cooked breakfast. He had told you about some injury he had sustained a while back, making his dietary needs fairly specific. After he had told you, you had made sure to keep your place stocked with food for him in case he stayed the night.

Not too long after, Toshinori finally came into the kitchen and propped his head on top of yours, his long bangs dangling into your face to tickle your nose. "Smells good." You turn and point to his plate which you had already made. You notice his dark suit was bigger than it probably should be, nearly hanging off of him. After breakfast, you go upstairs to fix your hair and grab your professional clothes and get ready quickly. Putting on some quick makeup and hairspraying a few stray hairs you were ready to go.

"See you for lunch?" you ask Toshinori as the two of you head out of your house, locking the door behind you.

"I'll meet you at the gates," he told you. The two of you smile at each other as you walk different directions to your jobs.

It was a mostly sunny day, some big fluffy clouds passing by in the sky. Some parts of your journey were sectioned off from fallen debris due to the villain attack yesterday. For the most part, everything was cleared up already, but the police and a few heroes didn't want people to get too close just in case.

Some of the Pro Heroes wave at you as you pass by, having come to see you at your office. You wave back, trying not to draw too much attention to yourself or distract them from their work. Today just felt like an overall a good day. You felt good about your talk with Toshinori, getting stuff into the open, you had told him that you love him… While time would tell if anything would change, you'd like to think it would be alright.

However, the moment you step in front of your office building, your general optimism almost died on the spot.

Your office building was nearly destroyed, only pieces of the bottom floor still remaining in uneven lines, and a slight piece of the back wall on the left was still intact. The last explosion from the villain you fought must've taken part of the street and your building out.

"Everything's gone…" you mutter to yourself. What the heck were you going to do now? A part of you looked at the destruction taped off and imagined what would've been left of you had you been hit with the explosion had All Might not saved you. You probably wouldn't be alive. Maybe you'd send All Might a gift basket, too.

The same policeman from yesterday comes up to you, explaining the full extent of the damage. Your heart sinks more and more, knowing it would be several months _at the least_ before your building would be up and functioning again. The policeman gets all the information he needed from you before giving you a sympathetic nod and got back to work.

You find a nearby bench outside to sit, making a list in your phone of all the people you had to call and getting numbers for your insurance company. Eventually, you make your way to a diner that's a block away and sit down to grab a drink. You really didn't want to walk all the way home even if it wasn't that far, and a cab wasn't a good idea now. You'd have to save your money now that you didn't have a job or clients coming in.

Crap! You'd have to call all the heroes, too.

As quickly as your mind remembers all of the heroes and people you see regularly, you try scribble the names quickly so you don't forget anyone. You didn't have all of their personal phone numbers anymore, so you'd have to call some of the agencies and try to leave the heroes messages. You were already starting to get a headache. Although, hopefully some would see it on the news and know before you got to call them.

It got a bit busy in the diner before you finally pay attention to the time, nearly shrieking as you realize it's almost ten minutes past the time you'd usually meet Toshinori for lunch. You immediately dial as quickly as you can, feeling terrible. The call rings and rings before it goes to voicemail. "Hey, Toshi, I'm so sorry, but I can't make it to lunch today… Which you probably already know since I'm not there. I didn't mean to be a no-show, my office got blown up yesterday apparently and I just found out this morning so it's been insane. Call me when you get done with work today, maybe we can try dinner? Bye Toshinori."

Leaving the message didn't make you feel any better. You had just given him grief over not calling and cancelling randomly, and you forgot to call him to tell him you wouldn't be there. It wouldn't surprise you if he was a bit aggravated with you now: You sounded like a damn hypocrite.

Packing up all your stray notes on napkins and papers that you had in your bag, you leave the diner while it's in the peak of lunch time. There was far too much noise for you to handle right now. There was a nice park with lots of shaded areas that was only a handful of blocks away, you needing to finding a quiet spot to sit.

You still had to call a couple heroes, and try to call one of the receptionists to get ahold of her. Apparently, she hadn't set up her voicemail so you'd just have to keep checking occasionally until you got her.

Toshinori still hadn't responded in any way to your phone call. You try to think that maybe he just got busy and hadn't looked at his phone, but he was on his lunch break so…

"Why the long face?" You startle out of your zoning to find All Might hunched over with his hand on his hips, the other arm up in greeting.

"Hey! All Might, what brings you out here?" you ask, looking around. How the hell had you not heard him coming? There was no one close by, only a couple that was walking their dog happily on one of the trails in the distance.

"Reporters," he grumbled with an exasperated smile, keeping an eye out on the area around the two of you. "They're swarming the destruction sites for the news and happened to spot me while I stopped a couple petty thieves." If you didn't know better, you'd say he managed to sigh while smiling still. "You didn't answer my question," he prompted gently. You could sense some curiosity coming from him and figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him. It'd be on the news anyway.

You shuffle all of your papers together, keeping them in order that you needed to work through them. "That explosion yesterday, the one you saved me from? It completely destroyed my office building, meaning I'm out of a job for the indefinite future. Turns out there's a ton of paperwork and calls you have to make when your office gets blown up…" Then you find yourself continuing before you can help yourself. "And I missed my lunch date with Toshinori, and now he won't answer his phone, and he's probably mad at me since we _just_ talked about it… and…" you sigh at the end while you faceplant the table. So much for a good day.

Maybe you needed a therapist…

You feel a hand on your shoulder, patting you gently. Opening one eye into a squint, you see the Number 1 hero smiling down at you. "It'll be alright. When overwhelmed I find it best to start with one thing at a time, no matter how small!"

A quiet laugh escapes you, having given that advice to others when they'd have troubles. "You're right, I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now… Thank you for saving me. Again. Twice in two days, what're the odds, huh?" you force a half-genuine smile.

All Might laughs boisterously, both hands on his hips now. "It is no problem at all! I'll save you as many times as I have to!"

Voices in the distance grab both of your attentions. "Crap!" he flinched. "They found me…" Then he gave you one last quick wave. "Until next time!" And then he was off like a bullet, disappearing across the other end of the park in seconds.

You couldn't help but feel a little better thanks to the Symbol of Peace, but you guessed that's what he did in a way. Lifted people up. Reporters with cameras and microphones swarm you, uncaring in how intrusive they were being. They all shouted about All Might, each clamoring for information. Had you seen him? Which way did he go? Had he talked to you? All of the questions just made your head hurt as they demanded to know, so finally you pick the opposite direction he ran and told them that he had gone _that way!_

As quickly as they appeared, they vanished just as quickly trying to get the Hero's attention.

You just roll your eyes and gather your things before heading back into town. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be as many people out and about, most of them going back to work since the lunch hour was over. Just before the normal lunch hour ends, your phone buzzed. It was Toshinori!

 _I just got your message; I'm sorry about your building! Don't worry, I'm not mad. I was actually worried that something happened. Meet at my place for dinner later and you can tell me all about it?_

 _Whenever you want. I'll cook your favorite!_

You laugh as he sends you an emoji with heart eyes, your heart feeling like a weight had been lifted from it. _Alright,_ you tell yourself sternly. _Focus and get something done and then you can go shopping for dinner._

Like All Might said, one thing at a time.

* * *

 **Leave a review and tell me if you liked it!** (^o^)丿


	4. Chapter 4

All Might checked his phone again before class started, seeing if you had messaged him. You had been going on interviews and job searches, but had come up short in one way or another. He had noticed you had become more somber than usual, even if you tried to put on a brave face most of the time. It wasn't like he was a stranger to hiding behind a smile; he recognized the signs. Not that you knew about All Might… He really had been trying to figure out a way to tell you, but now that you were stressed from not having a job he didn't really feel like it was a good time.

He pocketed his phone quickly before Eraser Head could see him, the man thinking All Might already slacked on his teaching. The class today was a basic course on heroics and learning about different scenarios and natural disasters that they may encounter as Pro Heroes in the future. All Might may not have much experience in the way of teaching, he could admit that, but he had plenty of experience in heroics and could hopefully get meaningful lessons across.

The class period went by fairly quickly, some of the students grasping the concepts better than others. However, he had a pretty good feeling about this group of students. They seemed to have a certain life and charm about them; he only hoped that they didn't lose that. Being a Hero was no walk in the park, and sometimes it wasn't glorious.

Checking his phone told you that you still hadn't texted him. You had an interview about thirty minutes ago and you had told him that you'd tell him how it went. While he was thinking about you, the phone buzzed in his hands, nearly making him drop the thing.

 _Interview was a bust. Guess there wasn't a job after all… -_-_

He wanted to be supportive for you, but sometimes… He just didn't know what to say. _I'm sorry_ could only be said so many times before it lost its sincerity.

"Uhh, Sensei?" a voice called to him, shocking him out of his thoughts on how to respond. Looking down he saw Young Asui Tsuyu standing in front of him, bag in hand. "Did you need something?" she asked, signature _ribbit_ after her sentence, "You've been standing there for a couple minutes. Everyone's gone already."

Sure enough, when he looked up, all of the seats were empty, the last couple remaining students just now leaving the doors. "Thank you, Young Asui," he smiled brightly, teeth nearly shining in the sunlight. "I don't need anything, I was just figuring out what to say," he held his phone up. "We should head out, school is over for the day after all." And he was running out of time today…

"Oh, Tsu, there you are," Uraraka's voice said as she peaked around the corner of the door. "We're waiting for you. Hey, Sensei! What's going on?"

"He was zoning out looking at his phone," Asui explained, shouldering her bag and making her way towards Uraraka.

A sly grin broke out on Young Uraraka's face. "Is it a girl?"

All Might startled slightly, hoping he could get out of here quickly. He really didn't want to discuss this with his students, what kind of teacher would he be? Aizawa already tells him he doesn't take this teaching job seriously enough as it is…

"It's definitely a girl," Uraraka told Asui with a definite nod. "What's the problem?"

"There's no problem!" All Might nearly exclaimed, waving his hands slightly. How was he getting out of this?!

Uraraka narrows her eyes at him, suspiciously. "Well, if something _was_ wrong," she started slowly, "then some nice flowers usually do the trick. Big, bright ones that smell good. Bye, Sensei!" Waving with a knowing smirk, she linked arms with Asui and they walked out of the room, Young Asui's head tilted and a finger to her chin in thought.

All Might let out a deep sigh… It was bad enough Young Midoriya was too astute for his own good sometimes, now Uraraka and Asui… It wasn't that he wanted to keep you a secret, but if it got out that All Might was dating someone, even if it wasn't _technically_ All Might who was… It could be dangerous.

However, he still showed up to your house with an overly large bouquet of brightly colored flowers, almost shyly hiding behind the plant with a smile. The shocked excitement he saw on your face was more than worth it.

Turned out the students had helped the teacher that day.

* * *

"Soooo, did the flowers work?" Uraraka asked, sliding up to the desk before All Might could leave the classroom the next day. He froze for a second, the hope that she had forgotten about yesterday vanishing completely.

"We should leave him alone, maybe he doesn't want to talk about it," dear Asui said as she walked up next to Uraraka.

 _Asui Tsuyu, you are my new favorite!_ All Might internally cried. Then he felt bad because he shouldn't have favorites… Too late, Young Tsuyu was one of them now!

"Please, Sensei?" Uraraka asked, interlocking her hands in front of her. "You always say heroes should go out of their way to help. We want you to be happy!" The sheer earnestness in her voice and face filled him with pride. They were actually taking his lessons to heart! _He_ was teaching these children of the future! He wasn't sure if the children would actually listen to him when he had first started, but now he knew!

"Very well, then! Yes, the flowers worked wonders. Thank you for the suggestion," All Might told them. He just wouldn't give the students any specific details…

Uraraka fist bumped the air in victory. "Yes, I knew it!"

"What did you know?" Yaoyorozu asked, seeing what the commotion was about.

"Yeah, what suggestion?" Suddenly another student's suit popped up next to him, with no visible body. Hagakure; All Might had almost missed her. He soon found himself nearly surrounded by some of the female students and he didn't quite know what to do. A couple of them knowing had been… okay… but several of them?

 _"_ _Did I hear something about love?"_ Aoyama's voice cut in, posing next to the desk.

"What's going on?" Midoriya asked as he and Iida made their way over to see what the commotion was about.

"Uh, children, really-" He looked at their faces, some literally sparkling with curiosity. Was there no way to deny them without being rude?

"All Might's having a Girl Troubles, we're helping him!"

All Might wanted to vanish on the spot! Would it be too much to jump from (or through) the window? No, too obvious. Plus, Aizawa would berate him for any property damages to the school if he broke a window or damaged the ground. He really didn't need Aizawa's opinion of him as a teacher to drop any lower than it was. A second later, as if summoned by his thoughts, Aizawa opened the door and blinked at all the people surrounding the desk.

"What are you all doing in here? Classes are over. Don't forget any assignments, I don't accept late work." He made eye contact with All Might, the bigger man pleading silently for help. A blink later, and Aizawa turned and walked away, blatantly ignoring his plea for escape. All Might knew the man didn't care for him, but this was too much!

All the students turned back to him expectedly once the door shut, awaiting any information almost patiently. He sighed. At least they were better than reporters. "I-I'm not having _troubles_ really," he told them. "I just needed help cheering them up…"

"You're really dating someone?!" Midoriya gasped.

"Rude, Midoriya! And to the Number 1 Hero! Unforgivable!" Iida reprimanded him. "That _was_ a little rude, Midoriya," Yaoyorozu added with her arms crossed. "Why wouldn't he have someone special?"

Midoriya's eyes widened before he waved his hands wildly. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Some nice tea always makes me happy," Hagakure interrupted, finally getting back on whatever track they had started on.

"Food always makes me happy!" Uraraka added.

"Some time in the parlor with some light essential oils from our masseuse always works wonders," Yaoyorozu offered. _Just how rich was this girl?!_ All Might thought incredulously.

"Chocolates!"

"A romantic night under the stars!"

All Might looked at each of the children who said something, each offering what helped them relax and put them in a better mood. He almost couldn't keep up with them as they all kept offering ideas, almost forgetting about their teacher standing right there. Then his phone buzzed again, stealing all his attention.

 _Headed home now. I think I'm just going to eat and lay down. You don't have to come over if you're busy, I won't be much company anyway. Love you! See you tomorrow 3_

His heart sinks at how despondent you sounded. That just wouldn't do!

"Was that her?" one of the girl's asked.

"Yes, I've got to go, children! Please excuse me!" he smiled, heading for the door quickly. If he hurried he could jump over to the nearest store to your house and beat you home. If he just didn't get stopped again-

"Sensei, wait!" Yaoyorozu called. "I tried to write everything down for you, I hope it helps!" She handed over a sheet of paper while the rest looked at him encouragingly.

"Thank you, Young Yaoyorozu! All of you! See you tomorrow in class!" he called, rushing out the door, before stopping and turning in the doorway. "Can you keep this a secret, please?"

"Yes, sir!" they chorused. With a grateful bow, he was out the door and nearly flying over the city.

He just barely made it to your house in time to set everything up. He had figured you didn't want to go out, even if he offered or asked you to, so he went with his next best option.

The bathroom was covered in tiny candles, unlit even though some gave off gentle scents. He had some bubble bath ready on the side of the tub. He also went with Young Yaoyorozu's idea and bought some lotions that he had seen you use before. The kitchen table also held a few small candles, some take-out from a restaurant that you loved already set at the table. You walk into the kitchen just as he's lighting some of the candles, lightly burning his finger in the process.

"Toshinori, what's all this?"

He smiled, slightly embarrassed after he was busted. He had hoped he'd been completely done before you got home. "I got you dinner and stuff for a bubble bath, if you'd like?"

You stand there for a moment, looking at him closely. The longer you said nothing the more nervous he got. Had he guessed wrong? This wasn't like hero-work: he still didn't quite know how to do all this relationship stuff. He thanked whatever was out there that you had the patience of a saint.

Walking up to him, you wrap him in a hug and squeeze him just a bit. "You are seriously the best, did you know that? Number one boyfriend."

He chuckled nervously as he pulled a chair out for you, your sentence hitting a little too close to his alter-ego which you still didn't know about. He shook his head slightly; Tonight was about you and not him.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku walked to lunch the next day, falling behind most of the others in class. He had started to furiously write his ideas and notes down before he forgot them. He wasn't aware he was muttering as he was walking, getting weird looks from everyone he passed in the halls.

He also still had to find a way to use One for All without harming himself, and it wasn't going good. Maybe All Might could give him some tips or ideas on how to control it…

As soon as Midoriya walked towards the cafeteria, he spotted All Might even though he was in his thinner form. He was talking to a woman, both of them smiling before he put his arm around her and steered her towards the outside tables. Curious, Midoriya followed them, trying to be inconspicuous.

The woman produced a small bento box with a cute wrap around it before handing it to his mentor.

"That must be his girlfriend!" he whispered aloud. The two eat and talk, sitting on opposite sides of the table, yet leaning slightly toward each other.

Suddenly, she stops eating and turns to look directly at him in confusion.

 _Busted!_

It looked like she asked him something before he answered. "Oh, that's Midoriya," Toshinori told her, looking over at him too. "He's in the Hero class, Class 1-A."

"Those were the days," she smiled nostalgically. "Hello there, Midoriya!"

"Hello, ma'am, All M-" Midoriya started to say before Toshinori shook his head, pointing at you under the table. _Oh crap, she didn't know!_ "Uh, all right! All right! I'm going to lunch, nice to meet you!" he bowed before racing off to lunch, heart thumping.

Toshinori sighed as the boy ran off.

"What was that about?" you ask, taking a bite of your food.

"Dunno, let's just eat!" he shrugged. "You never know with kids these days."

Although you look at him through narrowed eyes for a minute, you let it go and continue eating lunch before Toshinori's time ran out for the lunch.

* * *

 **Review review review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"What's with all the extra security?" you ask as Toshinori meet for lunch. You noticed more heroes roaming around the school and this part of the city, and more of the hero teachers keeping an eye out while on campus.

"Some reporters got through into the campus the other day," he explained, showing you to one of the lounges to eat. "Apparently someone with a quirk disintegrated the security fences."

"Why would they…?"

Toshinori shrugged, holding the door open. "That's why everyone's keeping an eye out, we're not sure. Figures it'd happen on my day off," he muttered, feeling a little disappointed.

"Oh?" you ask, eye brow raised. The two of you had spent all day together yesterday just relaxing. You two hadn't gotten to see much of the other lately other than meals, and maybe a sleepover or two. He'd sent you pictures of him with piles and piles of paperwork, with giant cups of tea and snacks laying on the table. For his day off, you had done nothing but relax. There was a picnic, followed by a movie Toshinori had wanted to see, and a walk on a nearby beach around the sunset. It was simple and perfect.

He stopped for a second, replaying what he said over again. "Not that yesterday wasn't great!"

"I'm just teasing you, Yagi. It's alright," you tell him. "It is worrisome though. Who'd want to break into the school?"

He didn't answer, instead looking out the windows towards the front of the school. Thankfully, the front gates had been quickly repaired, but if someone could just disintegrate it how long would it be until they did it again? Or worse?

* * *

Sure enough, worse came a few days later at Thirteen's USJ building.

You had been going to an interview and had texted Toshinori beforehand. He was always so sweet asking how they went and to keep him updated, although you knew he didn't quite know what to say when it went bad. It always made your heart feel warm when he tried, though a hug from him was usually enough to make you feel better.

You had discovered that finding a job was harder than you expected. Some places just weren't hiring, some didn't want to hire you because you'd go back to your job once your building got rebuilt. They didn't want to have to go through the hiring process twice in several months' time.

Just before you walk into the building, your phone buzzes with an incoming call from Recovery Girl. "Hey, where are you?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Just inside the city, not too far away from the school actually. Why?"

"Well… There was… an incident at the school, can you stop by? I'll explain when you get here."

There was something in her voice that had you turning towards the school at a run, interview forgotten. If Recovery Girl was asking for you then something big must have happened. The television screens around the city didn't have anything yet, so it must not have gotten out whatever it was. A few ambulances and police sirens began wailing in the distance and you begin to feel uneasy. You rip off your heels to run quicker, getting to U.A. as fast as you can. Police cars and an ambulance fly by in the opposite direction, towards where you know the closest hospital was. _What the hell happened?_

Dread creeped through your veins, feeling like lead had settled in your stomach. _Toshinori had better be okay!_

There were a few of the other teachers and police officers outside the gates and they stopped you as you tried to go in. You try to explain that Recovery Girl called you, but they weren't listening until the woman herself had to let you in.

"What happened?" you ask her, looking around. The children looked a little forlorn, each giving off various states of anxiety and shock, while some others felt a fierce determination. No one seemed harmed.

"There was a villain attack on the USJ. The students and the teachers were attacked violently. As bad as it is, I'm thankful it was mostly the teachers who were seriously hurt," Recovery Girl told you, walking through the halls at a normal pace. She felt fairly normal, if a little tired, and didn't seem to be in any hurry. "They've already taken the teachers to the hospital as quickly as they could, but there was a student along with Toshinori who got themselves hurt…"

"Toshinori's hurt?" you freeze.

The shorter woman nods, not quite meeting your eyes. "I've fixed him up as good as I can for now, but he'll need to take it easy for at least a day and see me another day or so." She looks at you closely, pulling you along. "Don't do anything rash, we don't know much yet. And all the students were fine, that's what we should be concerned about."

"Nothing rash, got it," you force a chuckle, a quiet rage simmering in your blood. If there was one thing you couldn't stand, it was when people hurt others unnecessarily. Or worse, when someone hurt the few people you cared about. "Which room is he in?"

Recovery Girl sighed and opened her sliding door to her office. She let you run in, your eyes wandering over Toshinori as he laid in bed, feet hanging over the edge just a bit. He had wrappings all around his torso and a small bandage on his cheek, while the boy you had met before was settled into the other bed.

"Oh, uh, he-hey," Toshinori tried to smile at you, pretending that he wasn't laying in a hospital bed. "I promise I'm fine."

"If you call this fine, we need to have another talk," you say, trying to match his nonchalance but failing. You could feel he was tired and troubled about something but overall fine, so you let it go for now. Instead, you try not cry at how tired he looked. With the same weight in your stomach you sit on the bed next to him. You wanted to hug him, but considering he was wrapped in bandages, it didn't sound like a good idea. "How are you faring?" you ask the boy; Midoriya if you remembered right.

"Oh! I-I'm fine! Or, at least, I will be," he flashed you a shaky smile while looking at his arm. "Nice to see you again."

You give the boy a weak smile, before looking at Toshinori. He grabs your hand, telling you that he was alright, _really,_ but you weren't buying it. There was something he wasn't telling you, and if Recovery Girl couldn't heal him all the way then the fight must've been intense. You weren't even sure how he fought to get hurt to begin with. Although, you could see him jumping in to save students regardless of the danger he'd put himself in. That's just the kind of _good, heroic_ thing he'd do. You swore his good nature was going to get him seriously hurt one day.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and a detective came in. "Hey- oh! You have company," he smiled. You get a generally good vibe from him using a bit of your quirk which put you at ease. He didn't seem like he was bringing bad news. "I was just going to ask them some questions about today, if that's alright."

"Yeah, that's fine," Toshinori answered. Then he looked at you, Midoriya, and the detective, worrying slightly. The other two felt slightly uncomfortable even though they had pleasant smiles. _Fine_ , you could read the room without the help of your quirk.

"I'll go find Recovery Girl," you tell Toshinori, trying not to feel slighted by his wave of relief. "Text me later, or else I'll worry." You grab his hand and kiss the top of it, much to his embarrassment, as you leave. With one last look at Toshinori, you shut the door to give them some privacy.

Making your way through the halls around sunset gave the school a different feel. Although, it could just be everyone's general apprehension for what transpired at the USJ. There were still heroes and staff walking around, trying to make sure the students got out alright, making sure to stay close and on alert. However, you still hadn't found Recovery Girl.

"Hey, Present Mic!" you call, heading towards the man that was about to head out. You had met him a couple times throughout the years, but it had been a while. "Have you seen Recovery Girl?"

"No, I haven't," he told you, hand on his hip. "Last I saw, she was trying to get ahold of the hospital to get updates on the teachers who were hurt."

He seemed a little shaken up, not being as animated and loud as he usually was. "Who all was hurt?"

"Just four of us: Thirteen and Aizawa were taken to the hospital, I haven't heard anything yet. All Might and one of the students were also injured, but Recovery Girl took care of them," he explained, before a flash caught your attention. Distaste made Present Mic's lips purse as he looked at the front gates, "Vultures."

Wait… "What about Toshinori?" you ask, watching the few people and reporters that were already outside the school's campus. There weren't that many yet, thankfully.

Mic sighed, "I should go deal with them before they get worse, see ya!"

"Wait, what about Toshinori?" you ask again before the man gets too far.

"I told you already, he's up there with Recovery Girl," he said loud enough so you could hear but didn't yell so those outside would hear. Confused, you couldn't ask anymore questions before the man was at the gate, already almost having to push the people back.

What did he mean ' _I told you already'?_ He had said All Might and the student was up there, but Midoriya was the only student up in the nurse's office…

"Hello!" a voice popped up next to you, startling you completely. It was the principal. "Can I speak with you for a moment in my office?"

"Uh, sure," you agree, your mind still trying to process what Present Mic had said. _There was no way… Right? Or… maybe there was?_ Quirks were weird sometimes.

You almost felt like you were in trouble following the principal to his office. Nothing you could sense felt off in any way, other than the principal's worry who you assumed was for his staff and student. He opened the door for you, letting you enter his office first. Principal Nezu took his time settling back into his chair at the large desk in front of you. Then he seemed to pause and think about something for a moment.

"What did you need?" you ask him, hoping to get to the point. You really needed to go find Recovery Girl, and maybe Toshinori.

"How would you feel about a job?" he asked, smile on his face and as pleasant as can be. He even seemed to almost swing his feet a bit in his chair.

"…A job?" _What the heck was going on today?_

"Yes," he told you simply. "I've asked Recovery Girl who you were and have done some research on you as well. As you know, there was an incident before with the front gates, and now the altercation at the training facility. I'm afraid there will be even more pressure on the school and the staff to ensure the safety of the students."

You nod as you wait for him to continue as he opened a file on his desk. "It seems that you know a lot of Pro Heroes out there, from all sorts of agencies, and it looks like your main office building was destroyed a few weeks ago leaving you jobless."

 _Yeah, just rub it in…_

"Your quirk lets you sense those around you, yes?" Principal Nezu asked, eyeing you closely.

"Sort of. I can get a very general sense of a person, yes, or sense if someone is around. But those are just the basics of my quirk," you tell the… mouse? Dog? Small bear, maybe? You weren't really sure, but he was kind of cute.

"Excellent," he smiled, making some notes into the file. "You can start in a few days, once we give the students a little time off."

 _Ummm…_ "What exactly is the job? You haven't said…"

"Oh, just helping out the teachers and the staff keep an eye on those who come to and from the school. Using your quirk, I'd like you to keep an extra sense out for those around the campus," the principal told you, still making notes.

"Seriously?!" you gasp, eyes wide as you watch Nezu set the pen down and shut the file. There was no way this was happening, right? You had been searching for a job for weeks.

"Absolutely. Security is something we need to completely redo considering all that has happened recently. There are those here who trust you implicitly, and other Pro Heroes that I've talked to who had nothing but good things to say. Plus, your time with a police agency in the past gives you an extra edge. You're the perfect candidate for this job."

You open your mouth to answer, but then close it. This seemed far too perfect, too easy. However, you really did need a job. The savings you had was beginning to dwindle, and you already felt bad for having Toshinori help you for weeks. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course," the mouse? - you were going with mouse- agreed easily. "Please give me an answer within the next couple days. Have a good evening."

Nodding, you feel like your world is off just a bit, tilted on its axis. Between your talk with Mic and the principal, you needed time to think, to process. And you still had to find Recovery Girl because you had some questions that you were getting answers to even if you used your quirk to sense them.

Thankfully, she was in her office once you returned. The beds were empty now, just her sitting at her desk looking slightly stressed.

"Chiyo," you say, looking at the floor.

"What's wrong? You don't look so good, come sit," she waved you over, sitting you into a nearby stool. You laughed weakly as she checked your temperature with her hand, checking over you like a parent would. Maybe a grandparent in Chiyo's case.

"I just got offered a job by Principal Nezu," you tell her. Seriously, the job would be amazing and much needed since you don't have an office. "I'd be keeping an eye out for the students and faculty, looking for anything or anyone out of place…"

She nods along. "With your quirk that would be easier, _I_ thought you'd make a good person for the job. You don't seem excited?"

You should be; You should be ecstatic. You'd get to work at a highly prestigious school, Hell, you'd just get to work, but… "Am I dating All Might?" you ask quietly.

* * *

 **Leave a review guys! I completely forgot I haven't updated this in a while, so if it's been a bit feel free to message me! I've been busy so sometimes things slip my mind. Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chiyo remained silent, but her silence told you enough. "It's true, isn't it?" you ask again, a tone of disbelief. "Who all knows?"

Finally, she sighs. "The staff knows, and that young detective from earlier."

"…Toshinori is All Might…" you repeat quietly, still processing it. How had you not noticed?! Well, maybe you had. All the times he disappeared, or missed a date… You pull out your phone to look through any old messages you had from him. As you look through them, you see one: _I was actually worried something had happened._ All Might had run into you not long before you had gotten that message… he had come to check on you. He had also saved you from that explosion the day before that.

Well, the love you had felt from him made sense now.

You look up other dates he had missed. A missed dinner was a car accident that caused a pile up. A missed movie date was a villain who had taken dozens hostage… A no show was an explosion in some factory with several injured… The list went on. "Am I selfish, Chiyo?" After her confused look, you continue. "I basically told him to spend some more time with me instead of saving people…" Why hadn't he just told you?

Her cane lightly hits your leg. "You're not selfish. That man needs to relax a bit and quit trying to shoulder everyone's burdens constantly. All Might is the Symbol of Peace, but sometimes I wonder if we rely on him a bit too much."

"Do I tell him that I know?" you ask her. It was his secret to tell, even if you found out before he could tell you. Why had he wanted to keep it a secret from you after so long anyway? It wasn't like it changed a whole lot. He was still Toshinori, albeit it, there was just another side of him you hadn't seen yet. Should you wait for _him_ to tell you about it? "And what if I take the job? We'd be around each other a lot more. There's couples who can't work together and see each other all the time, what if he-"

This time the cane hit your leg a bit harder. "That man is head over heels for you. He was also another who suggested you'd be good for the job. The two of you need to talk, but I'd let yourself have some time to process first," she told you with a warm smile. "Definitely give him time to heal and deal with doing all his reports for the police and the school. You should also take the job, you'd be foolish not to."

"What would I do without you?"

"Not sure; make dumb decisions probably. Now go home, and rest," she ordered.

You did as she said, calling a cab to take you home. You hadn't gotten a text from Toshinori yet, and you didn't quite know what to say to text him first. _Toshinori was All Might!_ How could you sit on this information for a while without talking to him about it?!

* * *

"Principal Nezu?" you knock on the half-opened door. It was your first day at U.A. and the principal had told you that he'd show you around so you could see the campus.

After giving the students a day off so they can rest and process what happened, everything seemed to be back to normal. Or as normal as they could get, anyway. After calling Nezu to accept the job, you had spent the day visiting the designing agency that the school used to create yourself a hero costume; together with the designers you came up with a simple jumpsuit with a bunch of hidden pockets. It had been a while since you needed a hero costume. Since what you wanted was fairly simple and you didn't particularly want to grab attention with it, the process didn't take too long and they'd have it within the next day or so.

You hadn't gotten to see Toshinori or talk to him much, other than some text messages and a quick phone call or two. He was mostly in meetings between the school and with that detective, so you tried not to bother him too much even though you wanted to ask him about everything. You'd just have to be patient, something you could do… for a while anyway.

"Good morning," the principal's voice called as you opened the door slowly. "Give me just a second and I'll show you around." The mouse finished up with some papers and hopped down from his chair to walk beside you through the hallways. On the way, he hands you a map of the huge campus to help you see how many buildings and training grounds there were for the students to use. You hadn't quite realized how big the campus was! The school had everything! While walking, Nezu asked if he could ride on your shoulder. You had noticed he would lag behind after a particularly longer walk, so you agreed. He climbed up easily after thanking you and made himself comfortable on your shoulder to point at interesting buildings and areas.

"So, what am I going to start with?" you ask him.

"It's almost lunch, but if you don't mind, I'd like for you to head over to Class 1-A to sense the students afterwards. I want to make sure none of them are scared. While we try to prepare them for what can happen out in the real world, they are still first years; I want to make sure they feel safe here at U.A."

The two of you make it through the campus, ending in the cafeteria where he shows you where to order your food should you want to. The teachers and staff had a special counter, so they wouldn't have to wait for all the students to get through their lines.

"They should have some hero training to do in one of the training facilities after a quick meeting with their teacher," Principal Nezu continued. "I'll send you a schedule of the classes and the faculty by the end of the day. If you need anything, come by my office and I'll help. I've already told the 1-A teachers that you'd be around, so they should be expecting you as you come and go."

"Thank you, Principal Nezu," you smile down at the mouse. "I'll do my best." He gives you one last smile and a wave as he makes his way back to his office.

Eating quickly at a table by yourself, you use your quirk to get a general sense of the students and faculty. Everyone seemed pretty happy, if a little tired or stressed from classes. While you ate, you tried looking around for All Might, or even Toshinori, but you didn't see either one. You still weren't sure how to go about talking to him, or telling him what you felt because you had no idea, but it'd be nice to see your boyfriend after a long couple of days.

Once lunch is over, you throw away your trash and head through the classroom halls. Several floors were dedicated to each of the four classes of students; the hero, general, support, and business classes. Each student you pass by has their own styles and quirks, some more apparent than others. It _almost_ made you miss your hero classes back in the day.

"Class 1-A, 1-A," you mutter to yourself, looking at the class signs as you walk. "Here it is."

You pause when you hear, "Alright, students! Let's get ready for Ground Beta for some Rescue training!" a loud voice inside declared. You heart beat a little faster at the voice. Toshinori- All Might was inside, teaching the kids. You knock politely and wait, not wanting to interrupt class too badly. Suddenly, the door slid open, your vision being taken over by a red and blue costume. You blink at the hero's chest, before looking up to his face with a small (slightly awkward) smile.

Surprise flutters through the both of you, until you finally shake yourself minutely. "Hi, All Might! Principal Nezu told me to help out in the class for today?" you say, trying to keep your emotions under control.

"Right…Great! We're headed to Ground Beta for some rescue training," he told you after a second. Some student's faces popped up next to All Might's torso, confused as to why he was just standing in the doorway. "Students, we'll have a new addition to the classroom for today," he told them, stepping aside to let them out first. As he introduces you, you smile and wave at the students, some of them looking you over and politely waving back.

Each student files out, some far more excited than others. You notice Midoriya look between All Might and yourself quickly before continuing on with his peers. _Did he know about Toshinori?_ You wonder, eyeing the child with mild suspicion.

"So you took the job; that's great!" All Might smiled down at you, falling behind the students to speak with you. This time, you purposely use your quirk to read him. His general happiness seemed more acute today as he walked next to you, which made you smile a bit. You just hoped it was because he missed you as much as you had missed him. However, you'd do your best to treat him professionally since you had really only talked to All Might a few times.

"Yeah, it definitely beats fighting for interviews," you shrug. "I heard you recommended me, thank you. It's incredible being recommended by the Number One Hero."

He laughed and beamed down at you, though you could feel he was a little embarrassed. "You're work with the hero community is recommendation enough!"

The walk didn't last long, just a few minutes, but it was long enough so you could easily read the students on the way. If you hadn't known better, you wouldn't have guessed that these kids were attacked a day ago from real villains. Especially since they were first years, who still hadn't gone through much training at all and probably had an idolized vision of heroes in their heads. Overall, most of them still seemed excited and ready to learn; Principal Nezu would be glad to hear that.

Ground Beta stood tall and imposing as you walked to the training ground. You whistled, wishing that you had this much training opportunity when you were young and in hero school. U.A. was the best for a reason, you supposed.

"All right, everyone this way!" All Might lead the way inside. "Today we'll be working on a stealth rescue mission. You'll be in teams of four, and will have to rescue the 'hostage' and make your way to a designated area to win. The main goal of this exercise is to find the hostage, and make it back safely with minimal confrontation, so no injuring yourselves or others. There may also be a villain lurking around, so always be vigilant!" He gave out the teams of four, and gave them their designated spots to begin from. Each group would start from another part of the 'city' and the hostage would find a new location after one group passed or failed so each group would be starting from scratch without watching the other students. "Would you like to be the hostage?" All Might asked you with his trademark smile, standing tall over you.

 _Is Toshinori that tall?_ You wonder for a second, before nodding your answer. _Toshinori does tend to hunch down though…_ He did like to make himself seem smaller most of the time. You grab All Might's hand as he holds it out to leap with you through the city to a random building of his choosing.

"You know having me be the hostage is a little cliche," you mention offhandedly as he set you down on the roof of a building. The room inside the building he chose only had two doors to get in, the rest of the room bereft of anything else. "Are you trying to say I couldn't be a villain? Or am I just a girl who can't defend herself?"

It was almost comical to see All Might as he vehemently denied anything of the sort. "I'm just kidding," you tell him, laughing at his reaction, shoulders shaking slightly from trying to not be loud. If it were anyone but All Might, you'd probably think they were a little sexist. "It could be a good idea though," you continue. "They're probably expecting me to be the hostage and you the potential villain, they know what to look out for. I'm a complete wildcard if I'm the villain, the way it usually is out there in reality."

All Might hummed to himself for a moment before nodding. "Good point… Very well, I will be the hostage this time. Do your best as a villain! Going easy on them because they're children won't do them any favors."

"You think I'd go easy on them?" Sure, you wouldn't go all out, but you definitely wouldn't go easy on them.

He shrugged and sat on the floor, pretending to be caught. "You seem nice enough."

 _You seem nice enough, he says…_ "Did Nezu happen to tell you what I did before I became a therapist to the heroes?" He shook his head no. You supposed since you knew his secret, you could tell him one of yours. "I was a part of a specialized unit that worked along with the police all over the country, the best of the best."

"Special unit? Which one?"

You lock one of the doors and walk towards the other one, opening it slightly, ready to go see what these kids were made of. Flashing All Might a smug grin, you answer.

"Capture and Interrogation."

* * *

 **Review review review! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° I like seeing what you guys thought!**


End file.
